starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Issue 6
StarCraft #6 is the sixth issue of the StarCraft comic. It was published November 2009. It was published in StarCraft: Book 1.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. As of December 2010 the comic is available for sale online at Comixology.Medievaldragon. 2010-12-08. Starcraft # 1-7 Comic Book Available as Digital Download at Comixology. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-12-08. Summary What exactly is Cole Hickson's connection to Jim Raynor? Unless the threads of the past can finally be unraveled, the future is looking distinctly truncated. Trapped and surrounded by hostile Zerg insectoids, not to mention a vengeful C.O. and his crack Cerberus unit, the War Pigs might be making their last stand as the Protoss prepare to incinerate the Zerg-infested world the War Pigs are stranded on!2009-07-20. StarCraft #6. WildStorm. Accessed on 2009-11-10. Synopsis Nuura Joss fought a running gunbattle with Commander Lars Trakken and his Cerberus Program heavies. Joss escaped in an escape pod, but it was damaged by Cerberus forces, forcing her into a crash-landing on Urona Sigma. Twenty-three minutes earlier, in the Raynor's Raiders's underwater cave lair, Jim Raynor discussed his past with Cole Hickson with the rest of the War Pigs, but the conversation was interrupted when Hickson pointed a P220 pistol at Raynor's head. Raynor realized that Hickson was a victim of neural resocialization. The assassination attempt was interrupted by an invasion of hydralisks and other zerg, as well as Turfa Dei grabbing Hickson's hand. The zerg broke up the scuffle, enabling Hickson to escape. The Raiders and War Pigs created a new "back door" through Dei's explosives, but Raynor warned the teams to move quickly; the protoss believed Urona Sigma to be a lost cause, and were about to incinerate it. As Cerberus continued to search for Joss, they detected three protoss ships warping in. The Raiders and War Pigs made it out of the caves to the surface, hotly pursued by the zerg. Dei sealed the entrance. However, Raynor was again confronted by Hickson, as well as a newly-arrived Nuura Joss. Raynor prompted Hickson's memories of his time at a P.O.W. camp, where he had taught Raynor "dislocation", a mental technique to keep part of his mind intact. Hickson couldn't shoot and fell to the ground, screaming. As the protoss began their purification, Tamsen Cauley told Trakken this was a perfect scenario for them, since no one would get out alive. Back-Up Story Cole Hickson was laid up in a P.O.W. camp on Turaxis II, back in 2488. He was tortured daily. He used a mental technique called "dislocation" (focusing only on pleasant memories) in order to maintain his sanity. Two weeks later, a new prisoner, Jim Raynor, was thrown into his cell. They tortured Raynor, continually asking him about neural resocialization before turning back to Hickson and asking him the same questions. Hickson refused to say a word. Raynor talked and Hickson tried to ignore him, but eventually came to the conclusion that Raynor was a good person and worth saving. Hickson planned to teach him how to resist, in order to redeem himself. Excerpt Austin. 2009-11-19. Starcraft #6 preview. Wildstorm: The Bleed. Accessed 2009-11-25. Notes The exact sequence of events where Jim Raynor is questioned about neural resocialization differs between the comic and StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. References Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Category:StarCraft comic issues